Protective packaging structures are often used when an object to be packaged requires protection from physical shock, dust, dirt and other contaminants. For example, when shipping objects which may be relatively fragile, it is often desirable to package the object inside a box to protect the object from physical impacts to the box which may occur during loading, transit and unloading. In addition, when shipping objects such as computer components, it is often desirable to protect those components from dust and dirt.
Additionally, in most cases, some additional structure is used to keep an object within a box from moving uncontrollably in the box and thus incurring damage. Such additional structures include paper or plastic dunnage, structured plastic foams, and foam filled cushions, among others.
One useful form of packaging for especially fragile objects is referred to as suspension packaging, and examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,743 issued to Louis H. Ridgeway and U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,701 issued to Devin C. Ridgeway. In suspension packaging, the object is suspended between two sheets of plastic film material in a face-to-face relationship. The sheets are usually attached to frames which are sized to fit securely within a selected size box. Thus, the object is not in contact with any substantially rigid surfaces and is protected from physical shock. It is not necessary in all cases, however, for the object to be entirely suspended within the box, such as when packaging less fragile objects. In such cases, the extra space required for full suspension packaging becomes a less efficient use of materials.
A different type of packaging system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,896 to Jones. The packaging system includes a sheet material of corrugated cardboard having a central fold line extending longitudinally along the sheet material, and two fold lines extending transversely thereto. A sleeve or tube made of a flexible and stretchable material is disposed around the sheet material and is of sufficient dimensions to fit in a flat condition loosely over the width of the sheet material. The sheet material is first folded along the central fold line, as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, and the object to be packaged is inserted between the sheet material and the flexible tube. The end portions are then folded upwardly along the transverse fold lines into a generally perpendicular position to cause the sheet material to flatten out and hold the object against the sheet material. The assembly may then be placed in a box as shown in FIG. 6. To ensure that the object is securely held, the tube must be properly dimensioned to fit the particular object being packaged. Thus, objects that vary somewhat in size from the size for which the package is designed (i.e., slightly smaller objects), would not be held securely in the package.
Another type of packaging structure is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,804 to Benham and has a paperboard main panel with a cut-out and first and second side support panels defined by parallel hinge lines. A heat shrinkable film is bonded to the support panel so that the article to be packaged may be inserted in the manner shown in FIG. 3. The package must then be heated so that the heat shrinkable film draws the support panels together to secure the object being packaged.